Flow controls are important in many industries. Valve assemblies are a type of flow control that are ubiquitous on process lines, gas distribution networks, or any system that carries flowing material. These devices regulate material flow within set parameters, or, in case of problems, shut-off flow altogether. To do this, the devices often leverage mechanical mechanisms to regulate flow for this purpose. The mechanisms may include an actuator that couples with a valve, typically having a closure member and a seat. The closure member may embody a plug, a ball, a butterfly valve, or like implement that the actuator moves to positions relative to the seat. These positions define flow of material through the device, including, for example, open positions that allow flow through the device and a closed position, where the closure member contacts the seat to prohibit flow.